Who Knew
by 5t4c3y
Summary: We all know about Andie's past... but what about Chase's? How bad is it, and what happens when it comes back to haunt him. Better than it sounds :Please R&R Full Summary inside
1. In New York

**A/N: Hi guys. OK this is my new fic that I've been talking about. It's very different, so I hope you all like it ;o)**

**Summary: We all know about Andie's past. How her Mom died and how she had to go and live with Sarah and Charlie... but what we don't know is Chase's. Everything seemed to be going great for Chase. He had a larger group of friends, and new girlfriend that he loved more than life itself, and his relationship with his brother was better than ever...but when Chase's past comes back to haunt him, it could ruin his life forever, and the ones he loves most. He has to battle through the addiction that he thought was long gone, learn to trust and be trusted in return.**

**The title is based on P!nk's song 'Who Knew'**

**Rating: M (Might change it, I don't know yet. You tell me)  
………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

He moved in perfect time with the music, jumping and spinning, just giving it his all. She sat over by the wall, watching and smiling as he continued to move around gracefully. He stopped for a minute, taking his white wife beater off and throwing it down next to her, giving her a bright smile as he did. She smiled back, a smile which he loved to see. Walking back towards the mirrors on the wall, Chase Collins began to dance again. He had been practising for his senior showcase, something that he had looked forward to his whole life.

He remembered at the age of 10, sitting in the audience watching his big brother, Blake dance on the stage. He moved so freely, and the look of joy on his face as he moved with the music was something that money couldn't buy, no matter how rich you were. It was the night of Blake's senior showcase that Chase truly found his calling. Dancing to him was always something that he felt he _had _to do... but watching pupil after pupil glide, spin and fly across the stage made him _want _to.

After dancing for about another 20 minutes, Chase switched off the CD player that was blaring, and took a seat by his girlfriend, kissing her before taking a drink of water. Sweat trickled down his body, and Andie handed him a towel that sat next to her. He took if gratefully, and wiped his face and down his chest, throwing it over by his shoes afterwards.

"That was sick!" Andie said with a grin "You are gonna kill it during your showcase!"

Chase smiled at her again, pulling her in a little closer, only for her to screw up her face an push him back.

"What?" He asked with a chuckle

"I'm not hugging you before you take a shower." She said with a smirk "If I do then I'll be all smelly."

"You could always shower with me." He replied, waggling his eyebrows and receiving a nudge from his girlfriend.

"You could always shower with me." She quoted in a deep manly voice "You wish."

"I wish, I pray and I dream."

Chase seemed like he had the perfect life. Well liked, athletic, good looking and not exactly poor. Anyone would kill to live like him... that was...the people who thought they knew him. But what Chase hid from everyone was his past. He never had any difficulty talking to others about their own problems, but when it came to him he was closed off, and very quiet. He was ashamed of himself, and about the way he used to live. Looking at Chase now though, you wouldn't think that only a year and a half ago he was slowly killing himself. No one bar Blake knew... not even Andie, and Chase tried everything to make sure it would always stay that way.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

What not a lot of people knew though, was the fact that Chase didn't always live in Maryland, Baltimore. He was born there, but at the age of 12, the Collins family packed up and moved to New York, where Mr and Mrs Collins hoped to start another performing arts school. Everything was going great for the family of four, but on a cold September night, everything changed. Chase was only 16 at the time.

He had been in his room, talking to some school friends on his lap top when he heard a woman cry from downstairs in the living room. Quickly getting up, Chase ran out his room, meeting Blake who had done the same. The two brothers looked at each other in fear, and quickly ran downstairs to find their mother. They found her sitting on the floor, the phone lying next to her. She was crying and hyperventilating badly. Both brothers were very confused, but it couldn't have been good.

Once Mrs Collins had regained control of her breathing, she tearfully told the boys what had happened. Their father had been working late that night, and on his way home stopped by a store to get some drink. He wasn't a heavy drinker, but he needed to unwind. While he had been waiting in the line to be served, two teens, round about the age of 18 ran in carrying guns. The demanded for all the money in the cash register, and as the store clerk shakily put it in their bag, the woman behind Mr Collins tried to escape. She ended up bumping into the founder of MSA, causing him to hit one of the teens. The boy didn't think twice before turning round and shooting him dead.

When Mrs Collins told her boys about their father, both took different reactions. Blake knelt down next to his mother, pulling her in for a hug and cried himself. Chase on the other hand did the only thing he could. He ran. His father had been like a best friend to him. A role model if you will, and someone he trusted with everything. The 16 year old ran through the streets of Manhattan, never stopping when bumping into someone. He just ran.

After a while, and feeling like he couldn't run anymore, Chase entered a small alley, taking a seat on an old fruit crate that sat against a damp crumbling wall. He looked down at the ground, tears burning his eyes. All he saw was his reflection from a large puddle. But soon his reflection changed of that of his fathers. They looked so alike. Crying out in frustration, Chase kicked the puddle. He stood up, picking up the crate and launching it further down the alley, only to see it being kicked back slightly.

He stood still and watched as a group of boys, varying in ages, walked towards him. Some were stumbling and some were walking slowly. For a minute, Chase thought that they were going to kill him, but the way he was feeling he didn't care. They could stick a knife in him and he would stand and let them. One of the boys, who seemed to be the 'leader' walked closer towards him. He was taller than Chase by about a foot, had a shaved head and wore very baggy clothes. He took a draw from the lit joint in his hand, throwing it over Chase's head when finished. Chase just continued to look at the group, showing no fear.

"You in some sort of trouble little man?" Asked the boy in front of him with a smirk, his New York accent thick.

"None of your fucking business." Chase spat, slumping against the wall "Just fucking leave me alone."

"Oh." Chuckled the boy, coming to lean against the wall next to him "You've got quite a mouth on you... what age are you? 11? 12 maybe?"

"I'm 16 you dick." The blond retorted "Are we going to stand here and play 20 questions all night, or are you guys going to kick the living shit out of me already?"

Every single one of the boys laughed, causing Chase to look at them in confusion.

"Naw man..." One of the other boy's said, coming to stand with him "We're not really like that...I'mma peaceful brotha!"

The black guy held out his fist, and slowly Chase knocked it with his own.

"The names Marcus." He stated "How about you tell me yours."

"...It's Chase." He said, looking at the ground "...Look I'm sorry about that...I just had a really bad night."

"Care to Share?" The leader asked

"...My Dad was murdered tonight." He mumbled

A lot of the group cleared out once Chase told the story, leaving only him, Marcus and the leader who was called Ziggy, standing in the alley. The two older boys could see that the blond dancer was upset, but they couldn't blame him. Looking around, Marcus pulled out a little tin from his pocket, and with a nod from Ziggy, opened it up in front of Chase. The young teen looked down at the tin, puzzled when all he saw was two little pills.

"You take these..." Ziggy began "And all your problems will be gone."

Chase looked down at the drugs being offered to him. He slowly reached out and picked the little white pills out of the tin. He looked at them for a moment, then at Ziggy and Marcus, who were smiling, ushering him to down them before anyone saw.

"You ain't scared are ya?" Marcus asked.

"...No..." Chase lied "I just need...something to wash them down with..."

"Here." Ziggy said, holding out a bottle of Vodka that was in a brown paper bag "This will do..."

Taking the bottle, Chase popped the pills in his mouth and downed them, the vodka trickling down his throat. He screwed up his face slightly, handing the bottle back to Ziggy, who was busy rolling another joint. Chase sat and watched him.

"You want one?" Marcus asked, pulling a few from his pocket that were already made

Chase just stared at the shite stick, contemplating on whether he should or not. He was already feeling a bit better from the pills...what damage could one joint do? Smiling, Chase nodded. Marcus handed him the cigarette, lighting it for the teen.

"You want anything for this stuff guys?" Chase asked, taking his first draw

"Naw man..." Marcus said smiling "You're cool for the night...but... you ever want to do this again...we're always here."

"Cool."

The three continued to smoke their pot, laughing and joking around. Who knew that Chase could do something like this? It was around 40 minutes after meeting Ziggy and Marcus when Chase got home. He was all giddy and smiling a lot. When entering his large house, Chase made sure the other joints that he was given were buried deep down in his pockets. He smiled brightly when Blake walked into the hall to greet him with and angry gaze.

"Where have you been?" He asked, his voice croaky from crying.

"Around." Chase said happily.

Chase crossed his arms over his chest and took a good hard look at Chase. He couldn't help but notice his brothers bloodshot eyes and the sweat that was running down his cheeks. His mouth was dry too.

"Are you high?" Blake whispered

But all Chase did was give him one last smile before heading upstairs to his room. Blake just starred at his little brother in shock. Once Chase disappeared, he turned and looked at his mother who had fallen asleep on the couch, clutching onto a tissue. Blake sighed, feeling more tears form. It was probably best she didn't find out about this.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

**A/N: So... love it? Hate it? Please R&R and tell me what you think :o)**


	2. Marcus

**A/N: Hi guys. Thanks for all the great reviews. I'm glad you're liking it :o)**

**Oh my gosh, I don't think I'll be sleeping in my room tonight. I swear there was a spider the size of a hockey puck on my wall! (OK slight exageration, but it was HUGE!) That's the third tonight. lol. So hopefully there will be lots of updates tonight :o)  
………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

Andie stood in the deserted halls of MSA, waiting for Chase to come out of the boys locker room. She continued to stand against one of the cracking walls, drumming her fingers a long with the song that was blasting out of her iPod headphones. Chase had been in the locker room for about half an hour, showering, and Andie was beginning to get very bored. Sighing, she slid down the wall and sat cross legged, flicking through her playlist. Settling on the song _I'mma Shine, _Andie leaned her head back against the wall. She continued to wait like that for about 10 more minutes, until she was brought out of her own little world when someone stood in front of her.

Andie took out one of her head phones and looked up at the man in front of her. He was probably about three years older than Chase, had dark skin and wore baggy, yet stylish clothes. He stood with his hands in his pockets, looking down at her. Standing up, Andie gave a quick look around before looking into the mans dark eyes.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked, her rasp voice causing the guy to smile.

"Yeah you can actually." He replied "I'ma lookin' for a guy named Chase Collins...you know him?"

"Know him?" Andie asked with a smirk "He's my boyfriend...I'm just waiting for him to come out of the locker room."

The man's smile grew. He crossed his arms over his chest and stood back to look at Andie.

"No fucking way." He said in disbelief "Wow, Chase has really stepped it up."

"How do you mean?" Andie asked puzzled

"You're way to beautiful to be one of Chase's girls..." He replied

"One of?" Andie asked, even more confused.

She was about to ask the mystery man some more questions, because he obviously knew a side of Chase that she didn't. As her mouth opened to continue though, the door to the locker room opened and Chase stepped out, running his hand through his blond spiky hair. Smiling, he gave Andie a quick kiss before turning to meet the gaze of the man she was talking to, but when he saw who it was, his smile faded and a look of shock over took him.

"Don't look to happy to see me." The man said sarcastically with a smile

"Marcus?" Chase questioned "What are you doing here? I thought you were in New York with Ziggy and the guys."

Andie just looked between the two. Was she just supposed to stand there and watch the little scene in front of her take place, or was Chase going to introduce her to this Marcus guy?

"I was in NY." Marcus said "But I was in town, thought I'd look you up...how you been?"

"You know how I've fuckin' been!" Chase snapped, the shock gone and anger taking over "I can't believe you had the nerve to just show up and expect everything to be OK between us!"

"Chase," Andie said softly "I'm going to wait outside, OK?"

Chase turned to look Andie, who looked slightly scared at his outburst. He nodded slightly, kissing her before she made her way towards the main entrance. Chase watched as Marcus turned to look at Andie, starring at her ass as she walked. He groaned a little, causing Chase's fist's to clench.

"Damn!" Marcus mumbled, turning back to Chase "You have come a long way since hookers my friend."

"Don't 'my friend' me" Chase spat "What the fuck are you doing here? And tell me the truth."

Marcus didn't answer Chase right away. Instead, he turned to look at Andie, who he could see standing outside talking on her phone. He bit his bottom lip at the sight of her, which caused Chase to lose it. Grabbing Marcus by the front of his baggy jacket, he slammed him up against a row of lockers, causing some to dent under the weight. All Marcus did was smile.

"What are you doing here?" Chase asked one more time, never releasing his grip on Marcus' jacket.

"Money Chase." He finally said "We need you back man. The guys...we need you."

"Not gonna happen." Chase said, walking away from Marcus, only to turn back round "I turned my life around man! I have friends, I have a woman that I love and I'm actually heading somewhere in my life! Why can't you do the same?"

"It wasn't like that a year and a half ago when you were beggin' for the stuff man." Marcus said angrily "Look, Chase, I'll admit... drugs aren't everything...but we really need the money. If you sell some stuff for us, I promise you you won't regret it."

"NO" Chase said sternly, walking away.

"Well that's too bad." Came the voice of Marcus from behind him "Because, see that girl of yours...I like her...and it would be a shame if anything should happen to her...right?"

Chase turned round, slamming Marcus against the lockers again.

"You hurt Andie and I swear I'll knock your teeth that far down your throat that you'll be biting your ass when you shit!"

"Who said anything about 'hurt'?" Marcus whispered with a grin "I said I liked her...and you of all people should know...I get what I like."

Chase's jaw clenched, and he sighed in defeat.

"Fine...Give me the stuff."  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

Andie jumped when Chase burst through the doors with an angry glaze in his eyes. He was quickly followed by a smug looking Marcus, who gave Andie a once over before heading down the street. Chase just glared at his 'friend'. Wrapping an arm around Andie's waist in a protective manner, Chase led his girlfriend in the opposite direction. She looked a little confused and slightly worried. She hugged in closer to Chase's side, looking over her shoulder once in a while. Marcus gave her the creeps. She didn't even know him and she already knew that she never wanted to see him again.

"Babe?" Andie began, breaking the silence "Who was that? What did he want?"

"No one." Chase said, clearing his throat "He was just a guy I knew when I was living in New York."

Andie stopped, causing Chase to come to a halt also. She turned to look at him, giving him a puzzled glance.

"You never told me you used to live in New York." She said

"Yeah..."Chase began quietly "I moved back here about 6 months before we met...I just don't like talking about it. I left a lot of things in the city that I never want to experience again."

"What kind of things?" Andie asked, holding onto his hand as the made their way down the street once more.

"Just...some stuff I'm not proud of..." He said quietly "You don't have to worry though. It's all in the past. I was younger, more stupid and was going through a rough time."

Andie nodded, tightening her grip on Chase's hand. She could tell by the tone of his voice that he found it difficult to talk about.

"Well..." She began "If one day you feel like you can share, I'll be right there."

She smiled up at him, and he returned the smile. Chase often wondered what he had done to deserve a girl like Andie. She was perfect in every way. Beautiful, smart, funny and she was the first girl who had really truly cared about him. Back in New York, Chase did have a reputation of being a player, and did fool around with a lot of girls. Looking back, Chase couldn't even believe a what he had done. He was so different now, in many ways...But he couldn't help but let his mind wander to what Marcus had said to him.

Putting his hand in his pocket, Chase could feel the plastic back that had been given to him. He didn't want to sell Marcus' shit, but he had to. If he didn't, Andie was in danger. He couldn't do that to her. Chase knew what Marcus was like. The first time that he met him he seemed really cool and friendly, and for the first couple of months that Chase hung around with the large group of addicts, Marcus had really looked out for him...he just wondered what had changed.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

**A/N: Sorry that it was so short. I'm not actually happy with this story so far. I might stop it for a while before updating again. I know where I want it to go, I'm just having trouble writing it. Tell me what you think. Please R&R. Thanks :o)**


	3. Author's Note

A/N: Hi Guys. So sorry for the lack in the updates. I haven't forgotten about this fic, I just need some time to think about it just now. Hopefully more idea's will come to me soon. If you have any that you would like to share, just send me a message or a review :o) 


End file.
